


Strangers. Friends. Best Friends. Lovers. Strangers. 聖誕奇蹟

by Fengyang



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-10 00:16:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12899913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fengyang/pseuds/Fengyang
Summary: (Collateral Beauty AU) Charles教會Erik，當一件不幸的事發生，不論多麼痛苦，都要記得尋找那附帶的美麗，因為它們確實存在。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 這一篇有很多地方引用電影，所以如果還沒有看過電影的太太，我非常強烈地建議先去看電影，否則會徹底破壞掉看電影的享受，已經看過電影的太太則請放心繼續。  
> 另外最後一章會附上有引用的地方。

**01**

 

這不是Erik第一次經過這棟房子。

 

他經常來這裡，每一次都是站在現在這個位置，隔著街道看著在會客室中活動的人們。

 

房子屬於一位大學教授，叫做Charles Xavier。Erik知道Charles知道自己在觀察他的房子，通常情況下人們會報警，然後Erik會被警察帶走，但Charles始終沒有這麼做。

 

Charles第一次注意到他的時候，非常明顯地楞了一下，前者那時正在說話，視線不經意地隔著窗戶和街道跟Erik的對上。Charles微微愣住了，直到他身邊的人問了他一些什麼，他才回過神，側過身回答那個人的問題。

 

Erik在Charles可以再次轉回視線以前離開，在那之後他隔了好幾周沒有再靠近過那棟房子，直到時序逐漸進入秋季，Erik不怕冷，但是越來越長的黑夜變得讓人難以忍受。

 

所以這是為什麼他現在站在這棟他已經好幾周沒有接近過的房子的外面，時間已經很晚了，會客室的燈關著，Erik站在人行道上看著昏暗的會客室，不知道自己為什麼在這裡。

 

「嗨。」

 

突如其來的聲音讓Erik嚇了一跳，他轉向聲音的方向，身體因為驚嚇而反射性地後退。他太大的動作並沒有讓說話的人嚇得跳起來——考慮到對方坐在輪椅上，那本身就是一件不可能的事——只是讓對方露出一個有些苦惱的表情。

 

「抱歉，」坐在輪椅上的人說，「我不是故意要嚇到你的，但是我沒有惡意，」他用手指向Erik剛剛看著的那棟房子，「看到那棟房子了嗎，我是它的主人，Charles Xavier，你是—」他詢問地看著Erik。

 

「Erik，」Erik反應過來，「Erik Lehnsherr。」

 

「Erik。」Charles重複。「我注意到你有時候會站在外面觀察我們，如果你希望的話，你可以加入我們，我們歡迎所有人。」

 

「我不—」Erik下意識地想拒絕。

 

Charles臉上的表情變得溫和，「沒關係，Erik，」他輕柔地說，「你失去了誰嗎？」

 

Erik收緊下巴。

 

他垂下眼，微微地點頭。

 

「你失去了誰？」Charles溫和地問。

 

Erik的喉頭滾動，他本來想回答的，他真的想，但是這太難了，他沒有辦法。

 

「我很抱歉，」他再次抬起頭，對上Charles乾淨的視線，往後退了一步，「這是一個錯誤，我根本不應該來這裡。」他告訴Charles，沒等對方回應就轉過身離開。

 

「Erik？Erik！」Charles在他身後叫著他的名字，Erik沒有停下腳步，但仍然可以聽見Charles在他身後朝他喊道：「我們每周三都會在這裡，如果你剛好在附近，順便拜訪我們，好嗎？你不一定要說任何東西，就只是順便拜訪。」

 

Erik沒有停下腳步、也沒有回頭，他一直走，直到回到自己居住的老舊公寓，打開了門走進去。公寓是戰前的建築，但Erik一直懷疑公寓中的霉味跟建築物年代老舊沒有關係。

 

他沒有開燈，而是就這麼走進臥房，連鞋子也沒脫就在床上躺下。

 

因為走得又快又急，他的心跳得很快。他躺在黑暗中，大口大口地喘氣。他的心臟在胸腔中劇烈跳動，他幾乎可以聽見它砰砰作響。

 

_我們每周三都會在這裡，如果你剛好在附近，順便拜訪我們，好嗎？_

 

Charles的聲音跳了出來，Erik秉住呼氣，仍然可以聽見Charles充滿善意的邀請。

 

不，他不能，這對他而言太難了。

 

他閉起眼，讓自己陷入完全的黑暗中。

 

 _你不一定要說任何東西，就只是順便拜訪。_ 黑暗中，Charles這樣說道。

 

他這樣說的時候聲音充滿友善與包容，像是完全知道要怎麼和Erik這樣的人互動，而那是當然的，Charles當然會知道要怎麼跟Erik這樣的人互動。

 

 _你失去了誰嗎，Erik？_ Charles問。

 

他沒有報警讓警察把Erik帶走，是因為他知道Erik正在經歷什麼，在他的會客室的人全都在經歷跟Erik一樣的東西，那是為什麼他們在那裡。

 

Charles主持悲傷互助小組，一周一次，就在他的住處的會客室。

 

 _你失去了誰？_ Charles溫和地問。

 

Erik希望他可以回答。

 

 

 

 

 

**02**

 

Erik本來並不想去Charles主持的悲傷互助小組，但是到了周三傍晚，他發現自己站在人行道上，看著Charles的房子緊閉的門板。

 

在他可以真正做出決定以前，門被人從裡面打開了。一個穿著格子襯衫，並在外面套了一件酒紅色的羊毛背心的年輕男孩友好地看著他，「你是來找教授的嗎？」他問，側開身體，為Erik讓出一條通往裡面的路，「他在會客室裡。」

 

他本來應該告訴那個男孩他走錯路了，但是出於他不知道的理由，也許是因為那個男孩問了他是不是來找教授，而不是用同情的表情問他是不是需要幫助。Erik受夠了人們問他需不需要幫助，他的生活破碎成碎片，不代表他想要幫助，不代表他 **需要** 幫助，他只想要人們用正常的態度對待他，那麼他就可以像個正常人一樣繼續自己的生活。

 

他沉默地走進屋裡，男孩好心地告訴他會客室怎麼走，自己則走進走廊底端的另外一個房間。Erik走進會客室，會客室中的沙發看起來是本來就在那裡的傢俱，被擺放成適合談話的角度，幾張沙發的空隙間則放著看起來像是從餐桌搬來的椅子，將整個房間圍成一個圓圈。

 

大部分的人都坐在那些椅子上，Charles則是房間中唯一一個沒有坐在那些椅子上、而是坐在自己的輪椅上的人。面對著門口的Charles在他一進來的時候就注意到他了，但是Charles只是對他露出一個友善的微笑，就又將注意力轉回那個一邊說自己逝去的女兒一邊哭泣的女人身上。

 

Erik在其中一張餐桌椅上坐下，沉默地聽著其他人說話。

 

大部分的故事都大同小異，孩子在本該無憂無慮的年紀死去，像是某種宇宙級的笑話，或是連電影編劇都不再這麼寫的陳腔濫調。Erik無法明白為什麼死亡可以如此輕易地奪走孩子們鮮活的生命，人們告訴他這個宇宙中有更偉大的力量，說所有的一切都是那偉大的計畫的一部份，他只是看不見而已。

 

那全部都是狗屎。

 

事實是，生命就是一連串的狗屎。它從不問你真正想要什麼，只是將自己的意志強加在人們身上。它既不公平也不公正，壞人逍遙法外、好人全無好報，孩子在不應該死去的年紀死去。

 

他不知道此刻在這個房間裡的人們是不是好人，或者沒有人是好人，他們都背負著自己的罪責，但儘管如此，報應也應該報應在他們的身上，而不是他們無辜的孩子身上。

 

他聽著那女人哭訴著自己死去的孩子，突如其來的怒氣就這麼席捲了他。他站起來，在任何人可以說什麼以前快步走出房間。

 

就像他說的，這是一個錯誤。

 

 

 

 

 

**03**

 

他不知道為什麼，但是下個周三，他再次來到Charles的房子，然後是下下個周三，以及之後的每一個周三。

 

他沒有再像第一次一樣戲劇化，而是沉默地參與每一次的聚會，並在聚會結束以後留下來幫Charles收拾。

 

「謝謝你，Erik，這樣就可以了，剩下的Hank可以收拾。」Charles輕快地道，從Erik手中接過還剩下好幾個瑪芬的盤子。

 

Hank就是Erik第一次來時幫他開門的男孩，Erik本來以為對方是為了高中畢業所需要的義工時數而在這裡做義工的學生，可Hank在這裡幫忙雖然確實是義工性質的，但十六歲就從哈佛畢業，現在作為研究生在Charles的實驗室裡工作的男孩卻跟普通的高中生有根本性的差別。

 

Erik看著Charles將盤子放到自己的腿上，轉而去拿自己的大衣。他一邊穿大衣一邊看著Charles準備將剩下的瑪芬拿到廚房，但才走到會客廳跟走廊的交界處就碰上了Hank。

 

Hank拿走了那盤瑪芬，Charles轉過身回會客廳的時候Erik正在戴圍巾，他一開始不知道自己為什麼還在這裡，他早在十分鐘以前就該走了，但Charles對他露出一個微笑，不是那種在聚會的時候會露出的那種會鼓勵人說出自己真正想法的友好微笑，而是某種更親密、更接近於朋友的笑容。

 

「你想要跟我走一走嗎？」Charles問，「我想去散散步，我花太多時間在這個屋子裡了。」

 

Erik看了一眼窗外，外面的天黑著，當然，畢竟時間已經不早了，而這個季節雖然還沒開始下雪，但是也絕對稱不上溫暖。

 

「好的。」他說。

 

他在門邊等Charles，Charles回來的時候在原本的衣服外加了大衣跟圍巾，Erik想了一下，讓Charles在原地等自己，走回會客廳拿那條被遺忘在沙發上、Charles有時會蓋在腿上的毯子。

 

「外面很冷。」他補充。

 

Charles沒反對，將那條毯子蓋在自己腿上。他們一起出了門，Charles的輪椅是電動的，用手就可以控制，抬頭跟Erik聊天的模樣看起來比Erik還要輕鬆。

 

「所以，你也是那百分之七十九嗎？」Charles用一種輕快的語氣問。

 

Erik一時沒有反應過來。「什麼？」他困惑地問。

 

「百分之七十九。」Charles重複，「孩子過世以後離婚的比率。」

 

這是一個很沉重的話題，但Charles輕鬆的態度讓一切變得容易。

 

「是的。」他回答。

 

「我也是。」Charles告訴他，控制著自己的輪椅往前走，「他接受不了發生的事，我以為他接受了，或者至少看起來接受的比我好，但事實上他只是一直壓抑著，然後有一天他完全地垮了，我回到家，看到一份簽屬好的離婚協議書，他把他的一切都留給了我，就這麼走了。」

 

「你怪他嗎？」Erik問。

 

Charles停下來，「不。」他看著Erik，認真地說，「我不怪他，他試過，他非常努力地試過，但這一切對他而言太多了。」他露出一個有些悲傷的微笑，「對我們而言都太多了。」

 

Erik喉頭緊縮著，「發生了什麼事？」

 

「那是一場意外，」Charles說，再次控制著輪椅往前，「事實上，那一天是週六。那一天天氣很好，我們一大早就出門了，打算在週末早晨的車潮以前帶我們的女兒到海邊，但我們剛出城就遇上了酒駕，他從側面撞上我們的車子，完全沒有減速，我的丈夫是開車的那個人，他試著控制住場面，但車子還是失去了控制。」他看著Erik，臉上仍然帶著微笑，但看起來滿是哀傷，「那一天我失去了我的女兒，她在一場車禍中過世，撞擊的力道讓她當場死亡，沒有經歷太多的痛苦。她的名字是Antonia，她當時只有六歲。」

 

Erik看著Charles，「那不是唯一一個你失去的東西。」

 

「是的。」Charles沒有否認，右手隔著毯子撫上自己的大腿，「我還失去了我的腿，我本來以為那是全部我失去的，直到我看到那份離婚協議書，我才知道那一天我還同時失去了我的丈夫。」

 

「你應該恨他。」Erik告訴他，「他拋棄了你。」

 

「不，我的朋友，是我拋棄了他。」Charles糾正。「我沉浸在自己的悲傷，沒有想到他也在跟我經歷一樣的東西，失去了腿讓我變成一個混蛋，他獨自處理所有的一切，陪著我適應新的生活，幫助我接受我再也不能走的事實，然後，就在一切終於上軌道以後，他離開了。」

 

藉由不遠處的街燈，Erik可以看見Charles眼中不太明顯的水光。

 

「如果說誰要恨誰，他有更多的理由恨我，我當時昏過去了，醒來的時候一切已經結束。我以為我是失去得更多的那個人，但是卻完全沒有想過全程清醒地面對了一切的他經歷了什麼。我拋棄了他，所以—」他停頓，「所以，比起我，他有更多的理由恨我。」

 

「你應該恨他。」Erik實際地指出，「他是開車的那個人，他造成了那場意外。」

 

「你知道嗎，我覺得他也是這樣想的。」Charles臉上的笑容變得俏皮，如果忽略他有著隱約水光的眼睛和泛紅的鼻尖，那個笑容顯得十分愉快，「但那不是他的錯，他不是喝醉酒闖紅燈的那個人，我們只是運氣不好，剛好在那個時間在那裡而已。」

 

錯誤的地點、錯誤的時間。

 

他不是第一個這樣跟Erik說的人，Erik的孩子也是意外死去的，他都無法算清楚有多少個人這樣跟他說過，但如果不是因為一連串該死的巧合，他的寶貝現在應該還活著。

 

「如果你不覺得那是他的錯，你為什麼跟他離婚？」他問。

 

Charles抿唇，道：「有時候只是太痛了，你想要離開，將所有的一切拋在腦後重新開始，或者至少我是這麼理解的，他在那之後沒有真正跟我說過話，前夫不是一個很好的交談對象。」他像是想到了什麼，臉上的笑容變得溫柔，「但是在我們正式離婚的那一天，他寄了一張卡片給我，卡片上寫著『如果我們可以再當一次陌生人』，他不是一個浪漫的人，那是他做過最浪漫的事。」

 

Erik看著他，他正在說一個非常悲傷的故事，但是此刻他看著Charles，竟然覺得這是一個美麗的畫面。

 

破碎、卻美麗，像是涅槃重生的鳳凰。

 

「然後呢？」他問，忍不住想知道後面的事。

 

Charles臉上的笑容更深，「我們現在是陌生人了，我不知道他現在過得怎麼樣，但是我希望他過得很好。我也很好，改變了一些，把一些工作的時間用來主持一周一次的悲傷互助小組，我不能幫助我的丈夫，但是我幫助了一些跟我和他有相同經歷的人，為了這我很高興，有時候我會想也許也會有跟我一樣的人在幫助我的丈夫。」他頓了頓，瞅著Erik，「你覺得我做得怎麼樣？」

 

「很好。」Erik真心地道。「你應該感到驕傲，你非常擅長幫助他人。」

 

「我有一個心理醫生的學位。」Charles愉快地告訴他，「我以前沒真的覺得有用，我的意思是，我的確通過了醫院的實習跟住院資格，還是個可以執業的精神科醫生，但是我一直更喜歡遺傳學，我有跟你提過我的正職是大學教授嗎？我在哥倫比亞教遺傳學。」

 

他談到自己喜歡的東西時閃閃發光的表情幾乎讓Erik微笑起來，「我不覺得你跟我提過，但Hank在我們第一次見面的時候確實稱呼過你為教授。」

 

「好吧，現在你知道了。」Charles輕快地說，「但拜託，別停止叫我Charles，人們稱呼我為博士時總是讓我覺得有些什麼出了錯。」

 

「你擁有我的保證。」Erik失笑。

 

他們在這時走到了一個街口，Charles停了下來，Erik跟著停下，朝Charles投去一個探詢的眼神。

 

「我最好該回去了，否則Hank很快就會出來找我了。」Charles解釋。

 

Erik點點頭，「晚安。」他說，原本以為Charles也會跟自己道晚安，但Charles不知道為什麼看起來有些遲疑。

 

「我想說的是，Erik，事情會好起來的，我在醫院裡醒來的時候也沒有想過我會像現在一樣快樂，但事情會好起來的。」

 

Erik收起臉上的笑容。

 

胸口中那種熟悉的疼痛又回來了，不，不是回來，它一直在那裡，日日夜夜地啃蝕著他，他只是讓自己暫時相信了它不在那裡而已。

 

「不，它不會。」他告訴Charles，「我希望我可以相信你，Charles，我真的希望，但是我試過了，事情不會因為這樣就沒事了。」

 

「你 **失去** 了一個孩子，Erik，事情永遠都不會沒事了。」Charles道，身體因為迫切而在輪椅中傾向他。

 

「我知道。」Erik回答，強迫自己對Charles露出一個微笑，「相信我，Charles，我知道。」

 

事情永遠都不會沒事了，人們說時間會治療一切的傷痕，但那是錯的。他不知道為什麼那場意外帶走了他的所有的一切卻唯獨沒有帶走他，但是他確實知道這一點，那就是事情永遠都不會沒事。

 

Charles看著他，半晌都沒有說話。他們就這樣看著彼此，短暫的沉默後，Charles緩緩靠回輪椅中。

 

「你下周三會來嗎？」他問。

 

Erik點點頭。

 

Charles再次露出那種充滿善意的微笑，「我們最好都回家去，已經很晚了。」他告訴Erik，溫和地道：「晚安，我的朋友。」

 

「晚安。」Erik回答。

 

Charles控制著輪椅，率先往相反的方向回去。Erik在原地站了一會，直到Charles距離自己有一段距離，才轉過身穿越街口。

 

那一天晚上，他回到自己的公寓，在睡前不斷地想起Charles今晚說過的每一句話。

 

 _事情會好起來的。_ Charles說。

 

Erik閉上眼。

 

Charles不知道他多麼希望那是真的。

 

 

 

 

 

**04**

 

在那之後，Charles沒有再試圖說服過他。

 

他們仍然維持著一周見一次的頻率，Erik在互助小組見面的時候從來不說話，所以Charles也從來沒有在互助小組上跟他說過話，但是在結束以後，Charles卻總是會過來跟他說上一兩句話。

 

Erik不太確定那是因為Charles仍然想讓他相信事情會好起來，還是因為他們真的成為了某種......朋友。

 

他的理智告訴他前者的可能更大，悲傷在某些時刻可以異常強大，互助小組的成員在這個房間中互相分享自己在家人與朋友前無法說的話，卻並不代表他們真的是朋友。他們只是一群受了傷的人，聚在一起互相舔舐傷口，向彼此傾訴除非身在其中否則無法真正理解的痛苦。

 

Charles是對的，那確實有幫上一點忙。知道這個世界上有其他的人跟他一樣困惑、痛苦確實有幫上一點忙，但是那並不代表事情會好起來，也不代表他們會因為這樣就成為朋友。

 

在離開了這個房間以後，他們依然只是陌生人。

 

「—Erik？」

 

正在整理桌面的Erik轉過身，發現Charles在他的身後。Charles朝他做了一個示意他靠近一點的手勢，Erik把手中的垃圾袋交給另外一個跟他一起收拾桌面的女性，在Charles的輪椅旁蹲下。

 

Charles用只有他們兩人可以聽到的音量道：「你之前提過你會下西洋棋，我的書房裡有一套棋盤，我在想也許我們可以找個時間下幾盤棋？」

 

突然的邀請讓Erik楞了一下，他很快地回過神，「當然，什麼時候？」

 

「我在想周末，但是如果你想要的話，工作日的晚上也可以。」

 

「周末很好。」Erik告訴他。

 

「太棒了。」Charles輕快地道。他想了想，又道：「也許我們應該交換號碼，你知道，方便連絡什麼的？」

 

那個要求完全超出了Erik的能力範圍，「我沒有電話。」他不得不告訴對方。

 

因為距離，他可以看見Charles的瞳孔因為吃驚而微微收縮，「真的？一個都沒有？」

 

「一個都沒有。」Erik回答，驀地有些不好意思起來。Charles不是第一個有這種反應的人，甚至他也不是不知道做為一個生活在二十一世紀的人，沒有電話是一件多麼奇怪的事，但他在這之前從來沒有需要擁有電話，因為沒有人會打電話給他。

 

在這個世界，他是孤單一人。

 

「好吧。」Charles說。Erik本來以為Charles一定會像其他人一樣以為他是一個怪人，但Charles只是控制著輪椅到桌子邊，「我猜我還是可以給你我的電話，那麼至少我們兩個人裡有一個人可以找到對方。」他邊說邊在一張紙上寫些什麼，又把那個角落撕下來交給Erik，「這裡。」

 

Erik接過那張紙，那是從一張宣傳單的角落撕下來的，被撕下來的那一側因為施力的關係而隱約可以看出紙張的厚度不均。

 

那應該是一張醫院或是其它協助度過悲傷的機構的宣傳單，Charles只撕下來了一句話中的最後一個單詞，印刷的字體用放大過的大小寫著『幫忙』以及一個問號，Charles在側邊的空白處寫了一連串的數字，後面則簡單地署名Charles X.。

 

「週六上午十點，可以嗎？」Charles問。

 

Erik點頭。

 

Charles露出一個微笑，「太好了。」他愉快地說，「如果你臨時有事，打給我，好嗎？那是我的私人號碼，你不需要擔心我會不在。」

 

Erik拿著那張紙條，再次點了頭，突然間有點不太確定起來，因為這個邀請聽起來很私人，幾乎就像是......朋友。

 

※

 

週六，Erik在只差幾分鐘就十點的時候抵達了Charles的房子。

 

他不是很確定自己要穿什麼，所以出門的時候比他原本預計得還要晚了一些。他本來想自己也許應該穿得稍微正式一些，而不是像平常一樣穿著工作的襯衫跟牛仔褲就去赴約，但他不是真的有適合這種跟朋友見面的衣物，所以最後只能從衣櫃中挑了一件磨損得比較沒有那麼厲害的衣服。

 

為了慎重起見，他甚至帶了一瓶威士忌。威士忌是在超市裡買的，他很確定Charles一定不會喜歡，他不清楚Charles的財務狀況，可是能在這樣的地段擁有一棟房子，Charles的財務狀況一定不差，但那瓶威士忌已經是他的薪水勉強可以負擔的起的東西。

 

他按下電鈴後Charles很快就來開了門，他一開門Erik就知道自己穿對了，後者穿著一套簡單的家居服，而不是像平常一樣穿著工作時的西裝，在看見他以後臉上露出一個大大的笑容。  
「Erik，我的朋友，歡迎。」Charles側開身體，讓出一條通往室內的路。

 

「我給你帶了一些東西。」Erik把手中的酒交給Charles。

 

他本來一直非常確定Charles一定不會喜歡那瓶酒，但Charles接過去後只是愉快地大笑起來，「現在還沒中午呢，我的朋友。」他戲謔地道，一邊用手關起大門一邊看著酒瓶上的標籤，「但是我很確定我們可以偶爾破個例，來吧，我的朋友，我等不及要品嚐你的禮物了。」

 

他引著Erik往室內走，一邊走一邊跟Erik介紹房子的構造。他們直接走過了Erik進去過很多次的會客廳，經過客廳的時候Erik本來以為Charles會帶他進去，但Charles只是稍微停了一下，跟他介紹了那是客廳後就又繼續帶著他往走廊的深處走，最後在樓梯後的一個房間停下來。

 

「這裡是我辦公的地方。」Charles解釋，「真正的書房在二樓，所以我必須先警告你它有點小。」

 

他一邊說一邊打開門，房間確實不大，但整理得很整齊。打開門一看到的是一張面對著門口的書桌，Charles領著他走進去後，Erik看見房間的兩側分別放著大約只有半個成年人這麼高的書櫃，想來是為了配合Charles在輪椅上的高度，書櫃上則放著一些擺設。

 

Erik的視線在一幅被掛在牆上的畫作上停下，那是一張被框在相框中的圖紙，從線條看來是孩子畫的，裡面簡單地畫著兩個男人坐在草地上，笑著抱著一個同樣笑得很開懷的女孩。

 

「那是我的女兒的作業。」注意到他的視線，Charles解釋，「我想題目是『我最美好的回憶』，但我不是很確定，不過她拿到了很高的分數，她在畫畫上很有天賦。」

 

Erik喉頭緊縮，「你怎麼能夠—」

 

他沒有真正問出那個問題，太困難了，Charles在那場車禍中失去了這麼多，他不知道Charles怎麼有辦法將這樣的一張畫作掛在牆上，每日每夜的看著它，讓它提醒著自己所失去的。

 

Charles看向那張圖畫，臉上的表情變得柔和，「我說過了，事情會好起來。」他看向Erik，話鋒一轉，「我有告訴過你車禍後我在醫院醒來以後的事嗎？」

 

Erik搖搖頭，「我不覺得你說過。」

 

Charles控制著輪椅繞過書桌，書桌後面沒有放椅子，因為坐在輪椅上的Charles沒有這個需求，但書桌前放了一張，想來是給Charles的客人準備的。

 

Erik在那張椅子上坐下，隔著書桌看著Charles。

 

「我想見我的女兒，我的丈夫試著說服我不要這麼做，但是我必須見到她。」他看著Erik的眼神有些悲傷，悲傷、卻美麗。「你懂嗎？她是我的寶貝，我必須親眼看到才能相信她走了、相信她再也不會對我笑、相信她再也不會喊我Daddy。」

 

「你愛她。」Erik理解地道，「你想要說再見。」

 

Charles點點頭，「我愛她。」他重複，平靜的語氣沒有任何改變，但每一個字都能讓人感覺到他對自己女兒的愛。他停頓了一下，「總之，我在醫院的走廊，我的丈夫在裡面跟醫生說話，在意外以後他不願意留我一個人，但是那時候他想要盡可能地保證我看到的跟我記得的不會差得太多，所以有很短的一段時間，我獨自一個人待在外面的走廊。」

 

「然後呢？」Erik問，幾乎可以看見那個車禍以後傷痕累累的Charles獨自坐在醫院走廊的畫面。

 

「有一位年紀很大的女士在這個時候剛好經過走廊，她看到我在哭，所以停了下來。」Charles的眼中有著不太明顯的水光，在早晨的陽光下，讓他的眼睛蔚藍得不可思議。「她說：『你失去了誰？』。」

 

Erik沉默著，等著Charles繼續。

 

一滴淚水在這時滑落Charles的臉頰，但是他笑了起來，笑容輕鬆愉快，像是厚重的烏雲散開以後終於露出的陽光，「就只有這麼一個簡單的問題，『你失去了誰？』，我告訴她是我的女兒，她聽完以後告訴我，『就只是確定你不會忘記尋找那附帶的美麗。』」

 

「附帶的美麗？」Erik困惑地重複。

 

Charles用手抹去臉頰上的淚水，坐直身體，「一開始我也不知道她在說什麼，但是有一天，我在學校裡，正準備要去工作，然後突然間，我懂了。那個時候我的狀態很糟糕，我剛剛收到我的丈夫簽署的離婚協議書，我覺得他拋棄了我，我覺得整個世界都拋棄了我，但是就在我想著放棄的時候，一片葉子落在了我的腿上，然後突然間，我就懂了。」他直直地看著Erik，清澈的眸光向是能直接看透他的靈魂，「她這樣說不是因為同情，而是因為經驗，飄落的樹葉、第一滴雨落在身上的感覺，那些就是她所指的附帶的美麗，它們在那裡，Erik，我知道你不這麼想，但是它們在那裡。」

 

他邊說邊打開書桌的抽屜，從裡面拿出一張卡片遞給Erik。

 

Erik接過那張卡片，看了一眼Charles，Charles做出一個讓他打開來看的動作。

 

他低頭去看那張卡片，卡片是素面的，封面上只有非常簡單的圖案，摺痕的地方則因為多次翻看所以變得很薄，甚至已經有些裂開。Erik小心翼翼地打開那張卡片，卡片上簡單地寫著：『如果我們可以再當一次陌生人』。

 

那是卡片上全部的字，甚至沒有任何署名。Erik抬頭看向Charles，後者看著他，眼中仍然有著濕潤的淚水。

 

「這是其中一個附帶的美麗，如果我沒有放他走，我永遠都不會知道他有多麼愛我。他不是不愛我，但是我們的愛對他而言太沉重，讓他不得不走。」

 

Erik將那張卡片遞還給Charles，Charles打開抽屜，將它重新收起來。

 

「那不是愛，」Erik告訴他，「愛不應該這麼疼痛。」

 

「噢，」Charles笑起來，「你錯了，我的朋友，愛是所有的一切。以我的女兒來說，愛是她叫我Daddy的聲音，愛是她對我微笑的樣子，愛也同時是我在醫院抱著她的屍體哭的時候那種幾乎跟她一起死去的感覺，愛是所有的一切。」他停頓，「那是附帶的美麗，你知道，而那一切全開始於一個簡單的問題：『你失去了誰？』。」

 

Charles在等他回答，他知道，但是他沒有辦法。他希望自己可以看到那附帶的美麗，但是每當他回想那一切，他所看到的只有悲傷與痛楚。

 

短暫的沉默後，Charles再次開口，「我失去了我的女兒，她在一場車禍中過世，撞擊的力道讓她當場死亡，沒有經歷太多的痛苦。她的名字是Antonia，她當時只有六歲。」

 

他看著Charles，希望自己可以跟Charles一樣勇敢。

 

 

 

 

 

**05**

 

他跟Charles逐漸成為朋友。

 

那一天他們在書房中下了幾盤棋，Charles開了Erik帶來的酒，為他們各自倒了些，一邊下棋一邊隨意地聊起來，誰都沒有再提他們各自失去的。他們不小心錯過了午餐時間，等他們都意識到時間的流逝之後，Charles大笑著邀請他留下來一起吃太遲的午餐。

 

他在Charles的家中一直待到將近傍晚才離開，後來他們有時後會在週末一起下棋，有時候則會在每周三的互助小組結束之後一起散散步。

 

除了這些之外，他的生活仍然維持著原本的規律，起床工作、然後回家睡到第二天早上，再繼續去工作。鋼鐵工廠的工作很消耗體力，讓他在工作結束以後不會有太多的精力想太多。

 

如果硬要說他有任何改變，那就是他替自己辦了一支手機。那一天他回家的時候注意到自己回家的路線上有一家提供電話服務的店鋪，沒有多想就走進去替自己辦了一支手機。

 

話費是最便宜的那種，但他買的手機則是現在最流行的智慧型手機。他本來想買的是那種最便宜的、看起來像是上個世紀的塑膠型號，那種手機相較起來更適合他的工作，但是那家店沒有他想的那種型號。

 

辦好手機之後他走出商家，口袋中多了一支手機。他把手放進口袋，摸到機器冰涼的金屬面板。

 

回到家以後他從他擁有的少數幾本書中找出那本永恆之王，從裡面拿出那張被壓在裡面、Charles寫給他的紙條，將Charles的號碼輸了進去。輸完以後他看著通訊錄中唯一的一條輸入，想了一想，點進Charles的名字，給Charles發了一條短訊。

 

『這裡是Erik，你可以通過這個號碼找我。』

 

發完以後他立刻就後悔了，他應該要在下次見到Charles的時候再跟他說，特意傳一條短訊顯得太過慎重。

 

但Charles很快就回了訊息，Erik本來擔心Charles會問自己是不是買手機了，但Charles只是簡單地回復『好極了』，後面跟著一個冒號跟括號。

 

他困惑地看著那個冒號跟括號，懷疑是亂碼，直到他猛然反應過來那是一個笑臉。

 

那一天晚上他每隔一陣子就拿出手機看那個簡單的笑臉，黑暗中手機的螢幕是唯一的光源，Erik看著那個簡單的笑臉，不知道上次有人這樣對著自己表達簡單的善意是什麼時候。

 

人們看到他的時候總是顯得太過小心翼翼，只有Charles表現得像Erik是一個正常人。他看著Erik的眼神中沒有同情，只有理解，他知道Erik沒有瘋，他知道Erik只是一個正常的、失去了孩子的人。

 

而那就是Erik需要的，一個把他當做正常人對待的人。

 

一個會對他微笑的人。

 

一個朋友。

 

 

 

 

 

**06**

 

Charles有時候會給Erik發照片，都不是什麼重要的東西，有時候是辦公室裡的一盆花，有時候是窗戶上的雨滴。

 

第一次收到照片的時候，EriK剛剛結束工作。工廠中因為安全考量不允許帶任何電子產品，工作結束以後Erik站在自己的置物櫃前穿外套，從置物櫃拿出手機的時候不小心按到手機的按鈕，亮起的螢幕上顯示他有一則訊息。

 

傳送人自然是Charles，訊息則是一張植物根部的照片，因為距離太近焦距還有些不清楚。Erik盯著螢幕，半晌才反應過來照片的中心是一個小得幾乎看不見、剛剛破土而出的嫩芽。

 

他檢查了一下，發現Charles除了照片以外什麼也沒有說。他關掉手機，不是很確定自己應不應該要回。

 

紐約是一個很熱鬧的城市，Erik走在街上，思考著自己應該要怎麼回Charles的訊息，背景吵雜的聲音跟他的思緒一樣雜亂。他在不知不覺間離開了熱鬧的街區，轉進較為安靜的住宅區，住宅區不像其他的地方一樣到處都是車子，沒有了太過刺眼的車燈，晚上清冷的路上只有街燈安靜地佇立著。

 

他不自覺地停下腳步，看著街道上散發著鵝黃色的光芒的街燈，拿出手機，拍了一張發送給Charles。

 

那天晚上Charles沒有回那則訊息，但是出於他不知道的理由，他知道那是正確的回覆。

 

 

 

 

 

**07**

 

Erik跟Charles會維持著不定期的頻率互相傳照片給對方，有時候好幾天才有一張、有時候一天好幾張。除了互助小組，他們會下棋、會一起散步，他越來越熟悉Charles的一切，也盡量讓Charles知道自己的一切。

 

他在鋼鐵工廠的工作、他那棟有點霉味的公寓、他最喜歡的書、他在哪裡度過童年、他的一切地一切。他們幾乎什麼都談，紐約的氣溫因為逐漸進入冬季而變得更低，但是他們變成了非常親密的朋友。

 

Erik喜歡Charles眼中的世界，Charles看到的世界就連下著雨的沉悶天氣都有一種美好。

 

他很喜歡Charles傳給他的那些照片，又擔心Charles覺得自己不喜歡那些交換的訊息，所以經常必須停下來尋找可以拍給Charles的東西。

 

所以這很大程度地解釋了為什麼他蹲在工廠的門外，他工作的地方沒有窗戶，但是不久前大概下了一場雨。工廠的側門因為是工人們的下班時間所以開著，門後有一灘水漥，Erik就在那裡試著在太暗的光線裡拍那灘水。

 

「Erik。」一個跟他一起工作的人注意到他，好奇地停下腳步，「你在做什麼？」

 

Erik站起來，「沒什麼。」他不太自在地說。

 

男人看了看地上的那灘水，又看了看他手中的手機，很快地反應過來，「你想拍照？」

 

「忘了這事吧。」Erik把手機放回口袋，「太暗了，拍不清楚。」

 

「我可以幫你。」男人熱心地道，拿出自己的手機打開手電筒。

 

Erik沒有跟同事說話的習慣，但是Charles今天下午傳了一張冒著熱氣的茶的照片給他，而他想讓不能蹲下身的Charles看看門板下為了讓門完全貼合地面的金屬片有些生鏽後倒映在水漥裡的樣子。

 

那樣的慾望最終佔了上風，他停下原本離開的腳步，看著跟自己工作了好幾個月卻沒怎麼說過話的同事，「謝謝。」

 

 

 

 

 

**08**

 

Charles在他詢問自己可不可以將他們周六固定的棋局改期時表現得非常驚訝，但是在知道他被邀請去別人家中烤肉時立刻堅持他們必須改期。

 

他很高興地問Erik他要去拜訪的人是怎麼樣的人，Erik告訴他對方是他工作上的同事，但是忽略了對方在那天幫他拍完照以後跟他要了電話號碼的那一部份。

 

Erik本來打算改到周日的，但是Charles的妹妹這個周末在城裡，Charles計畫了跟她吃飯。他本來以為Charles會提議取消他們這周的棋局，但Charles問他可不可以改成工作日的晚上。

 

他們最後選擇了周五的傍晚，棋局下了一半的時候Charles問他喜不喜歡蘇格蘭菜，還說有一間餐廳他一直很想去吃，但是他的家人跟朋友全都覺得蘇格蘭菜太油膩所以不肯跟他去吃。

 

Erik對食物沒有太多要求，可以吃飽就好，自然沒有理由反對。Charles打電話叫了外賣，他們把下了一半的棋盤搬到客廳，像小孩一樣坐在地板上一邊吃東西一邊下棋。

 

Charles一邊吃一邊告訴他說他還在英國讀書的時候在蘇格蘭的格拉斯哥待過幾周，他一邊說一邊做出對應的手勢，Erik吃著晚餐，看著他因為想起那段回憶而變得燦爛的笑容，想，也許這就是Charles一直在說的，附帶的美麗。

 

只因如果他們沒有必須取消周六的棋局，他們就不會這樣在客廳吃一頓心血來潮的晚餐。

 

 

 

 

 

**09**

 

在很久以前，Erik有一個家族朋友在醫院的精神部門工作。她是Erik前夫的朋友，是一名非常出色的精神科醫生。

 

她在有一次來訪的時候偶然跟Erik提過人生活在一個連續體上，那時候Erik還不懂悲傷，所以並沒有聽懂她真正的意思。

 

但是現在他懂了，人生活在一個連續體上，有好的日子，當然也會有壞的日子。

 

現在就是壞的日子。

 

時間已經完全進入了冬季，街道上到處都是過節的氣氛，在大部分的時候那都還可以忍受，但是在工廠因為過節而開始休息以後那變得越來越困難。

 

少掉了工作，他開始嚴重地失眠。他試著通過運動消耗體力，但是效果並不好。

 

他把自己在家中關了兩天，直到不得不出門購買食物。他拿完了食物，繞到生活用品區準備拿快用完的衛生紙。他一直都知道生活用品區跟玩具區就在隔壁，但是他從未這麼深刻地意識到這件事過。

 

他聽見有個男孩在跟自己的母親祈求想買一個X戰警的兵人，男孩的母親拒絕了，Erik站在對面的走道，想，她毫無概念她多麼幸運，如果他的寶貝還活著，他願意把天下所有的一切捧到他的寶貝的面前。

 

但那不過是一個臆想罷了，他唯一能給他的寶貝帶去的就是墓前的一束花朵。

 

在那之後的幾天他都過得很糟，他不斷地夢到他失去他的寶貝的那一天，他的寶貝用無憂的聲音喊他 _Vati_ ，然後在下一刻笑聲變成驚恐的尖叫。

 

他辜負了他的孩子。

 

週三的時候Charles在看到他的時候蹙起了眉，Erik知道自己看起來很糟，但是他不是真的有精力讓自己看起來好一點。他甚至想過也許自己不應該來這一周的聚會，但是他知道那只會讓Charles更擔心。

 

「Erik，」結束以後，Charles在他剛走出大門的時候喚住他，移動輪椅到他的身邊，仰頭關心地看著他，「一切都還好嗎？」

 

「是的。」Erik告訴他。

 

那是實話，這不是他經歷過最糟的，他知道自己可以熬下來。

 

Charles按上他的手背，冬季的夜晚很冷，但前者的手很溫暖。

 

Charles的舌快速地滑過自己的嘴唇，「如果你想要找一個人談談，我在這裡。」

 

Erik點頭，沒有拒絕對方的好意，「我會的。」他說，跟對方道了晚安，離開那棟溫暖的房子。

 

 

 

 

 

**10**

 

聖誕節在一個周一到來，今年紐約的雪下得很大，但是不真正影響過節的氣氛。

 

Erik住的公寓雖然老舊，但大部分的時候隔音都算還好。然而這樣的時刻並不套用於聖誕節，孩子們在節日的時候總是太過興奮，他一整天都可以聽到孩子們尖叫著大笑的聲音。

 

他在下午的時候忍無可忍地出門，外面的雪很大，但是他不真的有地方可以去，只能漫無目的地走著。

 

等到他意識過來的時候，他站在Charles的屋外。Charles的家在剛十二月的時候就做了聖誕節的裝飾，纏繞在窗沿的燈飾亮著，對這Erik並不驚訝，讓他驚訝的是Charles的客廳燈也亮著。

 

Charles提過他的家族在聖誕節的時候會回威徹斯特的老家過聖誕節，他沒有想過Charles會還在紐約。

 

時間雖然還只是下午，但冬天的天黑得早，外面的天色早已全黑了。Erik站在那裡，那扇亮著燈的窗戶對Erik而言像是在茫茫大海上飄蕩的太久以後終於看見的燈火。

 

他想去敲門，又立刻打消這個想法。Charles對人一向無私，他知道Charles會讓他進去，但是他不應該毀了Charles的聖誕節。

 

 _但是Charles說如果他想要找一個人談談，他在那裡。_ 他的腦海中立刻有一個聲音這樣反駁。

 

Erik抿唇，想了想還是上前去按了門鈴。

 

門鈴一響他就後悔了，懊惱自己怎能在這樣的日子裡帶著壞情緒找Charles，但是他不想要讓Charles以為有人在惡作劇，只能就這麼站在那裡。

 

Charles很快地來開了門，在看到他的時候露出了一個大大的笑容，「Erik，我沒想過會在今天看到你。」他側開身體，「快點進來，我的朋友，你肯定凍壞了。」

 

Erik走進屋裡，屋裡開著暖氣，但並不如Charles的關心來得讓人感到溫暖。

 

「我剛好在附近，」Erik彆腳地解釋，「我沒想到你會在家。」

 

Charles愉悅地笑起來，「一個壞選擇，但是我很高興你把我從獨自過節的悲慘中拯救出來。」

 

他帶著Erik往客廳的方向走，Erik在走進客廳的那一瞬間停下腳步。

 

電視的螢幕停格在一個女孩大笑的畫面，一雙男人的手抱著女孩，從模糊的背景看來大概在抱著她旋轉。

 

「我在看我女兒的影片。」Charles告訴他，突然間又道：「我失去了我的女兒，她在一場車禍中過世，撞擊的力道讓她當場死亡，沒有經歷太多的痛苦。她的名字是Antonia，她當時只有六歲。」

 

那是他在互助小組的會面中他總是試著讓人們說出話，Charles相信面對事實是走出悲傷的第一步。

 

Erik看著螢幕中笑得無憂無慮的女孩，幾乎心如刀割。

 

「你從來沒有告訴過我你失去了誰，Erik，你失去了誰？」Charles問。

 

Erik轉向Charles，Charles坐在輪椅上，看起來堅強又勇敢，遠遠比Erik要來得堅強又勇敢。

 

「我沒有辦法—」他痛苦地告訴Charles。

 

Charles拿起遙控器，按下播放鍵，女孩跟男人的笑聲立刻流洩出來。

 

「我失去了我的女兒，她在一場車禍中過世，撞擊的力道讓她當場死亡，沒有經歷太多的痛苦。她的名字是Antonia，她當時只有六歲。」Charles說。

 

Erik後退一步，「我沒有辦法—」

 

「我失去了我的女兒，她在一場車禍中過世，撞擊的力道讓她當場死亡，沒有經歷太多的痛苦。她的名字是Antonia，她當時只有六歲。」Charles再次重複，Erik每退一步，就往他前進一步。

 

Erik被逼到牆角，Charles在距離他只有一步之遙的地方停下。

 

「Erik，拜託，你在聖誕節來找我，你不可能不在乎。 **你失去了誰？** 」

 

痛苦猛地潰堤，Erik像是失去了全身的力氣似地在Charles的面前跪下。

 

「我失去了我的女兒，她在一場車禍中過世，撞擊的力道讓她當場死亡，沒有經歷太多的痛苦。她的名字是Antonia，她當時只有六歲。」他說，語調因為哭泣而破碎，仰頭看著Charles，「我們的寶貝的名字是Antonia。」

 

Charles牽住他的手，淚水一滴滴地滑落。「發生了什麼事？」

 

「車禍。」Erik啜泣著回答，「天啊，Charles，我害死了我們的女兒，我害死了Nina。」

 

「那不是你的錯，那是一個意外。」Charles堅定地道。

 

Erik希望自己可以相信。

 

「那不是真的，」他顫抖地告訴Charles，「我在開車，然後—」想起撞擊的那一瞬間，他閉起眼，「那是我的錯。」

 

一個輕柔的吻印上他的嘴唇，Erik睜開眼，在Charles滿是淚水的眼中看見自己的倒影。

 

「那不是你的錯。」Charles說，「那是一場意外，在那場意外裡我失去了我的女兒，她在一場車禍中過世，撞擊的力道讓她當場死亡，沒有經歷太多的痛苦。她的名字是Antonia，她當時只有六歲。」

 

然後，Erik看到了，Charles幾個月以來一直試著讓他相信的、Charles幾個月以來一直試著讓他去尋找的，附帶的美麗。

 

「那是一場意外，在那場意外裡我失去了我的女兒，她在一場車禍中過世，撞擊的力道讓她當場死亡，沒有經歷太多的痛苦。她的名字是Antonia，她當時只有六歲。」他重複。

 

Charles微笑起來，伸手擁住他。

 

「是的，那是一場意外，你愛她，而她知道這一點。」他用前額靠著Erik，悄聲說。

 

女孩的笑聲在客廳中迴盪，她大笑著要求停下，畫面裡年輕一些的Erik抱著她滾進草地中，兩個人都在大笑。

 

Nina朝鏡頭伸出手，鏡頭晃動了一下，在接近草地上的父女後被Erik搶了過去，『笑一個。』Erik聽見自己說。

 

畫面中雙腿完好的Charles抱著Nina，年輕的Erik擠進畫面中，伸手將自己的家人擁進懷中。

 

客廳中，兩名悲傷的父親相擁著，哀悼著他們逝去的女兒。

 

愛是，擁有跟失去，喜悅與痛苦。

 

愛是，在那最悲傷的時刻，仍然能夠看見的，附帶的美麗。

 

\----- Strangers. Friends. Best Friends. Lovers. Strangers. 全文完-----


	2. 番外：Collateral Beauty 附帶的美麗

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 新年的假期結束以後，Erik決定辭掉工廠的工作。

Erik去工廠辭職的那一天，是Charles開車載他去的。

 

雖然在車禍後為了方便帶Charles去醫院復健，他確實又買了一台車，但是自從那一天離開家以後，他沒有再開過一次車子。

 

他沒有辦法，他沒有辦法坐進駕駛座，想著為什麼那一天死在車禍中的人不是在開車的自己。他跟上天祈求過，他跟上天懇求過，求祂拿走他的生命而不是Nina的、求祂奪走他的行走能力而不是Charles的，但是祂沒有回應他的懇求，祂不願意跟他做這樣的交換。

 

「你確定你自己一個人可以嗎？」Charles停好車子，在駕駛座上朝他投來關切的視線。

 

「我確定。」Erik回答，將視線移回這座他工作了好幾個月的工廠。

 

他是來辭職的，但是他知道在他離開以後它依然會正常運轉。會有別的工人取代他的工作，這裡的人們不需要太久就會將他忘記。

 

他很久以前就知道這個世界不是機器，沒有哪一個部分不可或缺。那一天他在醫院中看著手術後還在沉睡的Charles，窗外的朝陽緩緩爬升，照亮Charles在撞擊中因為破碎的玻璃而被割傷的臉龐。

 

他的丈夫安靜地躺在那裡，看起來如此破碎，他沒有辦法控制自己每隔幾分鐘就檢查一次他的呼吸。

 

他以為他會死去，當他在殘破的車體中試圖喚醒自己毫無反應的家人、當他意識到那些原本優先去救Nina的急救人員將她留在那裡，轉而去救被卡在副駕駛座的Charles是為了什麼、當他在醫院用顫抖得幾乎無法控制的手簽下Charles的手術同意書，他都以為自己會死去。

 

他沒有，蒼天不肯回應他的乞求、死神不肯理會他的提議。他以為自己會心痛地死去，但是他沒有。他好好地坐在那裡，眼睜睜地看著世界照常運轉、太陽照常升起，而他所珍視的一切在一個眨眼之間分崩離析。

 

也許那是為什麼他會選擇在這裡重新開始，不只是因為鋼鐵工廠的工作消耗體力，更是因為他知道自己在這裡誰也不是。這裡的人們對他毫無期望，他不需要背負任何的期望，而如果有一天他決定放棄，也不會有誰受到影響。

 

「這不會花很久。」他告訴Charles，側過身解開安全帶。

 

駕駛座的Charles側過身體，右手覆上他的臉頰，輕輕地給了他一個吻。他們安靜地親吻彼此，半晌後，Charles放開他，退開身體。

 

「我會在這裡等你。」Charles輕柔地道。

 

Erik對Charles露出一個小小的微笑，轉過身下車。

 

辭職就像他預估的一樣沒有花太多的時間，他的工作在工廠裡很搶手，他離開以後自然會有人遞補上去。

 

「Erik！」

 

在他離開經理的辦公室後，一個聲音突然喚道。

 

Erik回過頭，看見是一名跟他一起工作的工人。對方也許是他在這裡最接近朋友的人，他甚至應對方的邀請在週末的時候去過他的家吃飯。

 

他停下腳步，等著對方小跑步地拉近他們中間的距離，「Milosz。」

 

「我正在想今天怎麼沒看見你。」Milosz爽朗地笑道。

 

「我是來辭職的。」Erik如實告訴對方。

 

Milosz驚訝地眨了眨眼，「真的嗎？」他問，跟Erik一起朝走廊的另外一端走。

 

「真的。」Erik回答。

 

他們在這時走到了走廊的底端，Erik本來以為Milosz會跟他道別，然後右轉走進工作區，但是出乎意料地，Milosz卻沒有要這麼做的意思。

 

「我陪你出去。」注意到他的驚訝，Milosz解釋。

 

「你會遲到。」Erik實際地指出。

 

Milosz聳聳肩，「這畢竟是你的最後一天。」

 

他都這樣說了，Erik自然沒有理由拒絕。他們一起左轉，朝工人使用的側門前進。雖然說陪Erik走這一段路會害Milosz遲到，但實際上這一段路並不長，也就一兩分鐘的距離。

 

他們快走到門口的時候工廠響起了工作鈴，已經遲到的Milosz看起來完全不在意，伸手替他推開門板。冬日的陽光從門板被推開的那一側照進昏暗的走廊，Erik反射性地瞇起眼，讓自己適應室外太強的光線。

 

當他終於能夠看見，他看見Charles在車邊等著自己。殘疾車位離門口很近，他們的視線毫無阻礙地對上。

 

「他是來帶你回家的嗎？」Milosz問。

 

Erik轉過頭，不解地看著他，「你為什麼會這麼問？」

 

「你不屬於這裡，Erik。」Milosz說，「你每一天都會準時來工作，對工作也很盡責，但是我們都知道你不是我們其中的一員，以一名工人來說你懂得東西太多了。」

 

那讓Erik更感到困惑，Milosz大笑起來。

 

「我就知道你不記得了，但是有一次Jakob遇到了麻煩，一群兄弟在休息的時候討論要籌錢幫他，你記不記得你建議他去找律師？」

 

Erik猶豫地點頭，因為對方的態度而覺得自己跟他記得的不是同一件事，「但那是我唯一做的事。」

 

「噢，Erik，你可不只是讓他去找公益律師而已，你讓他去那種大型事務所要求用賠償金支付費用，還告訴他哪一間事務所會對這種案子感興趣，」Milosz咧開嘴，「你猜結果怎麼樣？你是對的，他們真的對Jakob的案子感興趣，後來他不只保住了他的房子，還得到一大筆賠償。」

 

「那是好事，不是嗎？」Erik不太確定地問。

 

「好極了，兄弟。」Milosz愉快地說，「但那之後大家都知道你不是普通人，普通的工人根本就不會想到可以去那種高級的律師事務所找人幫忙，更別提是知道哪一間事務所會對Jakob的案子感興趣了。」他頓了頓，表情變得好奇，「但你以前到底是做什麼的？現在最熱門的解釋是你來自很富有的家族，但是在搶遺產的時候輸了所以被放逐到這裡來。」

 

Erik完全沒想過他的同事會在私底下討論他，更別提會有這麼誇張的猜測了。

 

「我的父母只是普通的上班族。」他哭笑不得地解釋，在Milosz懷疑的眼神中又補充道：「但是我以前確實在下城區擁有一間廣告公司。」

 

「你弄倒了你的公司嗎？」Milosz問，表情不知道為什麼看起來有點期待。

 

「不！」Erik反射性地反駁，幾乎可以在腦海中看見他如果把公司弄倒的話Emma暴怒的臉，「那是—」他猛地停頓，「總之，那件事說來話長。」

 

「真可惜我得回去工作。」Milosz失望地道，再次咧開嘴，「但管它的，我等不及要告訴其他人你的真實身分了。」

 

「我真的不覺得那有什麼好說的—」

 

Milosz在這時給了他一個擁抱，Erik完全沒有預料到對方會這麼做，所以徹底地愣住了。他先是僵硬地楞在那裡，半晌後遲疑地回應對方。

 

那鼓勵了此時抱著他的人，Milosz將他擁得更緊，力道大得幾乎像是要將他勒進懷裡。

 

「祝你好運，兄弟。」在終於鬆開那個擁抱以後，Milosz說道，拍了拍他的肩膀，沒等他回應就轉過身回到工廠裡。

 

Charles移動輪椅到他的身後，「朋友？」

 

Erik轉過身，低頭看著Charles。在今天以前他從來沒有覺得自己在這裡有交到任何朋友，但是在今天以後……

 

「是的。」他告訴Charles。

 

Charles微笑起來，Erik可以從他的表情看出來他有多麼為自己感到高興。

 

「他就是那個邀請我去他家烤肉的朋友。」Erik進一步解釋。

 

那如他所預估地讓Charles臉上的笑容變得更深，「也許下次你可以邀請他來我們家烤肉。」他提議，一邊控制輪椅轉了一個方向，準備朝車子的方向前進。

 

「Charles。」Erik站在原地，在Charles可以真正這麼做以前叫住他。

 

Charles朝他投來詢問的眼神，Erik用手勢示意他跟著自己，走到那天他蹲在那裡拍照的位置蹲了下來。

 

跨年的那一晚下了一場很大的雨，那場雨一直延續到今天清晨才停下。門後那塊不平的柏油地面在雨後總是有積水，如果不是因為天色誰都會覺得那就是那天他拍的那一灘水。

 

Charles將輪椅停在他旁邊，壓低身體試著找到他想讓自己看的東西。

 

「那一天我在這裡想要拍照片給你，但是因為太暗了所以一直沒有成功，Milosz幫了忙。」他抬頭告訴Charles。

 

「Milosz就是剛剛進去的那個人？」Charles確認道。

 

「對，那是為什麼後來我們交換了號碼。」他扶著Charles輪椅的扶手站起來，「你是為什麼我在這裡交了朋友的原因。」

 

「你在這裡交了朋友是因為你是一個好人。」Charles糾正，顯然不是沒有聽到他剛剛跟Milosz的對話，「即使是在你受傷的時候，你也還是試著當一個好人，那是為什麼人們這麼在乎你。」

 

Erik沒有反駁，而是抬頭看向遠方。昨夜的雨下得很大，將假期時的積雪融得差不多。他深深地吐出一口氣，感覺著肺腔中太冷的空氣。雨已經停了，根據現在的溫度判斷晚一點也許又會開始下雪，但是現在的天空只有少數幾片雲朵漂浮，淡得幾乎與後面淺得看不見色彩的天空融為一體。

 

「附帶的美麗。」他說。

 

然後Charles笑了，他不知道這是可能的，但是在這一刻，他確實是快樂的，因為Charles在這裡，為了他的一句話而發笑。

 

「附帶的美麗。」Charles同意道。

 

\-----Collateral Beauty 附帶的美麗 完-----


	3. 番外：My Dear Stranger 我親愛的陌生人

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charles在網路上看到了一個短小說。

「陌生人，朋友，最好的朋友，愛人，陌生人。」

 

剛剛刷完牙的Erik走出浴室，「什麼？」他問。

 

「陌生人，朋友，最好的朋友，愛人，陌生人。」Charles重複，闔起腿上的電腦，將它放在床頭櫃，「我剛剛看到的，顯然那是一個最近很有名的短小說。」

 

「那只有幾個字。」Erik實際地指出，掀開自己那一側的棉被爬進床中。

 

「我知道。」Charles在Erik朝他張開手臂的時候躺進他的臂彎裡，「所以它是短小說。」

 

Erik用另外一隻手關掉床頭燈，擁著Charles在床中調整了一個舒服的姿勢。

 

他們在黑暗中擁著彼此，Erik垂下眼，看著在他懷中的Charles。

 

窗簾拉著，房間裡很暗，他不是真的看得見太多的東西，但一切都太熟悉了，房間中家具的陰影、身下床墊的柔軟度、在他懷中的Charles的味道，他一直到真正在這裡才知道自己從未忘記這棟房子裡的每一個細節。

 

「你知道，」在一陣沉默以後，Charles突然間開口道，也不知道是怎麼知道Erik其實還沒睡著的，「我很高興我們變成陌生人了。」

 

Erik花了一些時間才反應過來Charles在說剛剛的短小說。

 

「你跟我自我介紹的時候，我嚇到了。」他承認。

 

「我知道。」Charles說，靠在他的懷中開始低低地笑起來，「我不覺得我有見過你這麼錯愕的樣子。」

 

有時候他在黑夜中醒來，瘋狂地想念自己的家人。是他自己選擇離開的，但是在那時離開看起來是唯一的選項，那一場車禍永遠地改變了他們的人生，他不覺得自己在這一切之後還值得擁有Charles、擁有任何人的愛。

 

但是此時Charles在這裡，靠著他的胸膛低低地笑。他的身體因為笑聲而振動，Erik擁著他，讓自己沉浸在Charles的溫暖中，在一切以後第一次如此真切地感覺自己還活著。

 

他沉醉在那些笑聲中，Charles笑夠了，撐起身體啄了啄他的嘴唇，然後身體再次放鬆下來，原本放在他胸前的手在這時繞過他的腰，鬆鬆地擁著他。

 

「但是我很高興你回家了。」Charles輕柔地道，用臉頰蹭了蹭他的肩膀，調整了一個舒適的位置，「晚安，我親愛的陌生人。」

 

「晚安。」Erik回答。

 

他們安靜下來，Charles很快地就睡著了，呼吸在黑暗中變得規律綿長。Erik的睡眠在意外以後一直很差，但是Charles在黑暗中溫暖的體溫讓一切變得容易。

 

他聽著Charles規律的呼吸聲，感覺到意識逐漸變得模糊。

 

他看到了很多東西，冬日的天空、Nina的笑臉、Charles在客廳中生氣地捶自己毫無反應的雙腿，他去廚房準備午餐，聽到巨響後衝出廚房，發現原本坐在輪椅中的Charles摔倒在地。

 

他不知道應該要怎麼辦，正如他不知道應該要如何修復他們支離破碎的人生。他唯一能做的就是撐起他的丈夫，Charles推著他想讓他走，他沒有放手，只是死死地抱著他。

 

Charles在掙扎中拳頭擊中了他的臉，前者立刻就僵住了。他沒立刻放開，而是直到確定對方不會再掙扎後才慢慢地鬆開自己的手，看見淚水慢慢從Charles的眼中湧出。

 

那一天他們在客廳中相擁哭泣，在那之後Charles對復健開始變得積極，而他直到Charles逐漸可以自理以後才知道自己還留在那個永遠地改變了他們人生的那一日。

 

如果我們可以再當一次陌生人……

 

律師在檢查離婚的相關文件，他坐在會議室裡，一個年輕的助理在這時經過會議室外的走廊，他並不知道自己為什麼會叫住那個年輕的助理，問對方事務所裡有沒有空白的卡片。

 

但對方替他拿來了一張卡片，他坐在空無一人的會議室，會議室透明的玻璃牆外很忙碌，人們來來去去，他卻像被困在透明的殼裡一樣，看著眼前熱鬧的世界，卻什麼都感覺不到。

 

他看著眼前空白的卡片，想著Charles，微笑的Charles、哭泣的Charles、愛他的Charles、恨他的Charles，寫下了那一句話。

 

如果我們可以再當一次陌生人。

 

他們的愛情有太多的淚水，如果可以，他希望他們可以重新回到剛剛相遇的那一日，誰也不欠誰，就只是兩個人在茫茫人海中相遇了，用最乾淨的心情去愛對方。

 

如果我們可以再當一次陌生人。

 

他擁著跟他差點從此陌路的丈夫，意識滑進幾年以來最安穩的睡眠。

 

陌生人，朋友，最好的朋友，愛人，陌生人。

 

愛人。

 

\----- My Dear Stranger 我親愛的陌生人 完-----


	4. References

1\. 名字出自很有名的六字小說。

  
2\. Erik跟Charles的設定出自電影裡男主角跟他的妻子的設定。

 

3\. 孩子死亡後的離婚比率出自電影裡男主角跟他的妻子的其中一場對話。

 

4\. Antonia是Nina的其中一個全稱，德文發音為an-TO-nya跟NEE-na。(資料來源：[Antonia](https://www.behindthename.com/name/antonia)，[Nina](https://www.behindthename.com/name/nina-1)。)

 

5\. Charles在離婚時收到的卡片出自電影，影片中的原文為If only we could be strangers again…

 

6\. Charles在醫院中的經歷改編自電影。

 

7\. Erik跟Charles在聖誕節的對話改編自電影。


End file.
